User talk:Garfield 123
BM003 Hey Garfield, how did you know about the BM003 Razor anyway?--Drgyen 16:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) It's in Resistance: Retribution isn't it? it fires blueness. ~ sorofin If you play Resistance Retribution, you will know about the BM003 Razor. Garfield 123 Blogs What is your opinion on blogs? I'm always willing to contribute to one. Garfield 123 RE: comment At the moment I am aiming to get to 1,000 articles to make this wiki look more proper (I've been a bit too busy ATM), You can help by using the but this is if you want to. And on the wanted page ignore the templates like: Template:RFoM Characters and just work on Character, buildings and locations you know. Thanks for asking ~ sorofin. The Science of Resistance I am starting a new section called "The Science of Resistance ". It will explain the science behind the technology seen in the games so far and how it could be possible. If you want me to explain anything or further explain anything ask me on this talk page. :Okay, put on your talk page instead.--Drgyen 21:28, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Mate Mate I'm sorry about your page being denied, so I've decided to give you a page I was planning to create. Here ya go Cameos and References . All you have to do is write about everywhere the Resistance Universe has appeared or been mentioned. If you have no idea how to lay it out use this: http://crashmania.net/?page=cameos as a guide. All the best. ~ sorofin Wow!!! Thanks a lot, Sorofin! You're the best! Garfield 123 Real Chimera Did you know that Chimera are real? They're not as spectacular as they are in Resistance, but they're interesting. A Chimera in real life is someone that naturally has two sets of DNA. The second set is usually hidden in a single internal organ. This is not from transplant. Garfield 123 RE: Thanks No worries. It's thanks to you, you pointed out that the page had many missing articles so I took it on to complete them (some which are morse code I can't complete but I still made an article MUHAHAHAHA) Any other pages you want me to do? ~ sorofin Thanks! I really don't know anything that desperately needs completion. Does anybody on this site know how to complete Morse Code messages? Garfield 123 I'm not so sure about that. My next project is taking pictures of RFoM intel to help those pages. ~ sorofin I have no idea how to interperate Morse Code either. I can help you with anything else that does not involve taking my own pictures. I'm not very good at it. Garfield 123 The might take your interest, or do you have Resistance: The Gathering Storm? A lot of Characters in that book are missing and/or need a ton of info put into their pages. Best of Luck, ~ sorofin Thanks! I've never read Resistance: The Gathering Storm, though. Garfield 123 Judging by the poll everyone that has read the book has liked it. ~ sorofin I'll buy it when I get the chance. Garfield 123 Videos I only know how to do Youtube videos which is: < youtube>Name of Link All together ofcourse. ~ sorofin Thanks. Garfield 123 Hey! I could need your participation in voting in some of the feature articles on the wiki. Not many users or anyone have made any changes to the featured stuffs. Leave your messages and concerns on my talk page.Connoisseur 09:19, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Minor tidbit, share your thoughts on User blog:Connoisseur/NEW POLL AND FEATURED ARTICLE.--Drgyen 09:39, July 28, 2011 (UTC)